Letters From A Retired Butler
by TelWoman
Summary: A small selection of letters to Klaus written in the last ten years of Herr Hinkel's life.


June 1992

Dear Master Klaus

I am enjoying my new home very much. The cottage is small but convenient, and the kitchen and bathroom are very easy to clean. I am most grateful to you for providing me with this place to live. As you know, I devoted my life to your family when I went to work for your father after the war, and I would gladly have lived out all my days at the Schloss, but perhaps you were right when you said that a more restful life would be good for me at my age. My retirement village is only five miles away from your father's home, and I was pleased to be able to visit him last week. He is in good spirits but he wishes you would write more often. Please visit us both soon.

Your devoted friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

April 1993

Dear Master Klaus

I have planted a small flower garden beside my cottage, and it is looking bright and cheerful in the fine spring weather. It makes me happy to look at it, although I do feel a little sad when it reminds me of the gardens at the Schloss, which would be looking so magnificent at this season. What a pity your work prevented you from being at your father's 85th birthday party last week. It was such a happy occasion. Two other men who served with me under your father's command in the Tank Division were able to come, although Herr Allendorf finds it hard to get around these days and spent the afternoon sitting in an easy chair. I am grateful for my own continued good health (apart from a little arthritis that troubles me in the mornings.)

Your friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

January 1994

Dear Master Klaus

Earlier this week I received a letter from your parish priest, Father Maier. I was very worried when I read it, and have spent sleepless nights thinking about what I would say to you if I could be there to advise you. Father Maier, who wishes very much that you would go more often to Mass, has said that the English Lord who was your guest at the Schloss a number of times while I was still living there has now moved in and taken up residence. I have said it many times, Master Klaus, and I will say it again: you have been too much alone in your life and you should have more company. It would help you to fend off your fits of melancholy and anger. Your father has always said you should have married. I know that he found much comfort and support in his marriage with your mother. I cannot blame you for wanting company, but I beg you to consider the gossip and speculation. I do not think your father knows, unless Father Maier has written to him, too.

Your worried friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

July 1995

Dear Master Klaus

Please give my thanks to Lord Gloria for the photographs of the Schloss, which I received last week. I was most impressed by the views of the gardens. I was touched that His Lordship would think of me. I confess that I was very worried when I heard Lord Gloria had brought in his English gardener to make some alterations, in case the character of the gardens should be destroyed. I see now that I need not have been anxious. The formal gardens are much improved, and the roses look magnificent.

In friendship,  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

February 1996

Dear Master Klaus

Your father has not been well this winter, and I am worried about him. I do wish your work schedule would allow you to visit him more often. I go to see him once a month and he always asks if I have heard from you. He would like to see you. (It may be advisable, though, if Lord Gloria did not accompany you. Your father is still troubled by your liaison. I wish Father Maier had not thought it his duty to let him know.) The doctors say your father will be able to remain at home because you have arranged for 24 hour nursing care. I am pleased this is the case. So many men lose heart when they have to live in an aged-care home.

Your dutiful friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

November 1997

Dear Master Klaus

It is snowing here, and this morning as I ate my breakfast by the window I could not help shedding a tear when I remembered how beautiful the Schloss and its gardens are in the snow. I find that the older I get, the more I think about the happy years I lived there serving your family. Many men found it hard to re-establish their lives after the war. I was grateful to your father for employing me, and the Schloss was such a happy place, so full of hope, with your mother and father so determined to start a family and set the von dem Eberbachs back on the path to prosperity. Your father always wanted you to carry on the family name, with sons and daughters of your own. He was a good man. It is hard to believe he is gone. I have not seen you since his funeral, but I hope that you might find the time to visit soon.

Your loving friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

August 1998

Dear Master Klaus

Sometimes when I read the papers I am so worried about the state of the world that I can't eat or sleep. There are so many wars, so much violence and crime. I worry about your safety, but I know that you will follow the von dem Eberbach tradition and keep staunch in your devotion to your duty. Your father would not have wanted anything else. The doctors have told me that I must not let things I cannot control affect me in this way, and have advised me to avoid news reports, but it is not easy to change the habit of a lifetime. The arthritis is troubling me a little more these days, and my digestion is not what it used to be. Don't worry about me, Young Master; I am living well, thanks to your generosity and the little legacy your father left me.

Your loyal friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

October 1999

Dear Master Klaus

Thank you for the parcel you sent me. The lamb's wool jumper fits me very well, and the personal CD player lets me listen to my favourite music while I am sitting in my chair by the window. I am still getting used to the controls, but when the aged-care visitor comes every morning, she sets it up so that all I have to do is press "on". It was a thoughtful gift.

In gratitude  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

March 2000

Dear Master Klaus

It is good to be home again. I was in hospital for three weeks this time. The cough is still troubling me, but the doctors say that my lungs should recover now that spring is coming on. It would cheer me up if I had some visitors. I am not able to go out very much these days, although I am getting much better at walking with the frame. Perhaps you will be able to visit me in the school holidays.

Your faithful friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

September 2001

Dear Master Klaus

Thank you for your postcard from England. Have you gone there on a school trip? Be good and listen to what the nuns tell you. I know your father is pleased with your exam results. He told me so only yesterday. He does worry about your fighting with the other boys, though.

Your loving friend  
Conrad Hinkel

.  
.

May 2002

Dear Major von dem Eberbach

It is with great regret that I write to inform you that your old friend Herr Conrad Hinkel passed away during the night. The hospital contacted the undertakers, and I have begun liaising with them to arrange his funeral. Please contact me as soon as you receive this so that you can instruct me further.

Yours sincerely  
Erwin J Kastner  
Kastner & Obenauer, Solicitors

.  
.


End file.
